Kanojo no Yūrei
by rriddlemethis
Summary: Hermione had always been able to see transparent people with chains coming out of their chests. She just never thought she'd become one of those people. At eighteen years of age, no less.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and Bleach belong to JK Rowling and Tite Kubo, respectively. This Disclaimer will work for every chapter**

* * *

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. She could see bodies lying everywhere, both her loved ones and enemies. Everyone still alive was dueling, trying to get the upper hand. She had just defeated her masked opponent and was trying to catch her breath.

She still couldn't believe Harry was dead. Her best friend in the whole world was dead and she couldn't do anything to the monster that killed him.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a scream. She turned around, her blood freezing in her veins when she saw Ginny and Luna battling that crazy psychotic bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione just cast the Protego spell, before Bellatrix's spell could hit Luna. She jumped into the fray, deflecting spells and firing her own. She could see Bellatrix was tiring, not being able to keep up with three opponents. Hermione's attention was so focused on her that she didn't see her professors, McGonagall and Slughorn get hit by Voldemort and fly backwards. Neither did she see Voldemort looking over Bellatrix, his most loyal Death Eater, seeing her trouble and firing Avada Kedavra. Hermione only looked back after Ginny's "Watch out!" and saw the green spell coming towards her. She tried to dodge, but it was too late and the spell hit her in the shoulder, just above her heart.

Hermione never thought about life after death. Sure, she was a Christian, but she never really dwelled on the God above. Her mind was always too occupied with the thoughts about education and later, when she met Harry and became his friend, how to stay alive. So, when she got hit by the Killing Curse, she had no expectations, least of all staring down her lifeless body. Then, she looked down, at her conscious self, and saw her body somewhat transparent and a chain coming out of where her heart was supposed to be. Her chain reminded her something that she had always been able to see since she was born.

People with chains of various sizes, walking about everywhere. Hermione was the only one who could see them. At first, she thought they were just her imaginary friends, but after seeing their deaths reported in the television, she understood that they were ghosts. Whenever she had time, Hermione always talked to them, trying to understand why they hadn't passed away. She found out that they had regrets that didn't let them rest in peace, hence the chains.

After she got her Hogwarts letter, she thought that the people there could see the ghosts like she could, but when the representative, Professor McGonagall came and explained what the school was for, she understood that Hogwarts was for people with entirely different abilities. That notion was reinforced when they want to the Diagon Alley to buy her school things and they came across the ghost of a little boy and Professor McGonagall's gaze didn't even stray to where he was standing.

A week after her shopping trip, as Hermione dubbed it, was the first time she heard it.

_She was taking a walk around the park near her house when she heard a heartbreaking wail, full of anger and pain. Hermione broke into a run, turning a corner and freezing in her tracks. It was a huge, black insect-like thing, with a white, grinning ugly mask, and a hole in the chest. Hermione looked around and saw that nobody was looking at it, like it wasn't even there. _

_Then she saw a young woman, with a chain coming out of her chest, standing before the monster, frozen and trembling. "Ah, you smell so enticing, it'll be a pleasure eating you!" The monster rumbled, its voice rough as the sound of car wheels on the road full of pebbles. _

_Hermione started, she knew instinctually that the monster devouring the ghost woman was nothing good. She tried to think of how to chase it away, but nothing came to mind. She knew that crying out would do nothing, as the people around her couldn't see the monster in front of her. It took the ghost woman in its hand, slowly crushing and taking her to his mouth. _

_Hermione was desperate, no matter what she couldn't let her get eaten. She was starting to run, when all of a sudden a man appeared in front of her. He was wearing black hakama pants and black kosode, with white socks and wooden sandals. He jumped up, the sword in his hand poised as he slashed the monster in the middle of his mask. It let go of the woman and slowly disappeared. The man caught the ghost woman and gently set her down. _

_The woman shakily thanked him and asked, "What was that?" Hermione leaned in, she was really interested in what had happened there. The man answered, "That's what we call 'Hollow', they are desperate souls, that were just like you. You noticed that the chain shortens over time, didn't you?" She nodded and he continued, "That's what happens after the chain disappears, you turn into a Hollow". _

_The woman looked horrified and the man quickly assured her, "But that's why we are here, to help you pass on so you don't become like them or their meal". "And who are you?" The ghost asked. "We are Shinigami, the god of death. When we crack the masks of the Hollows, we purify and send them to the Soul Society. Likewise, we perform Konso on the Plus, ghosts like you and help them pass on". "What is this Soul Society?" The Shinigami answered, "It's where all souls go. Now, I have to perform Konso, you don't want to stay here and be in danger anymore, do you?" He asked warmly, with a smile on his face. The woman quickly shook her head and the Shinigami took his sword and gently put the hilt of his sword on her forehead. The ghost woman slowly disappeared, just like the Hollow. The Shinigami sighed, jumping up and out of sight without even looking back at Hermione, who stood frozen, trying to process all the information she just received._

Before her first year, Hermione hadn't heard or seen any more 'Hollows', but there still where ghosts and twice she had seen the Shinigami performing 'Konso'. The first time was the same Shinigami she had seen before, but the second time it was a tall brunette woman, wearing the same uniform as the man. After Hermione got to Hogwarts and saw other ghosts, she understood that there were two types of them. It was explained, that the Hogwarts ghosts could be seen by anyone with magic. With that, she understood, that while everyone could see ghosts in the Wizarding World, nobody could see the ghost she knew. Hermione decided not to tell anyone about it, for fear of being ostracized, not even her new best friends.

At Hogwarts, she hadn't seen any of 'her' ghosts, as she called it and of course there were no Hollows or Shinigami. She had explained this to herself by thinking that there were magic wards, not to mention so much magic that it drove the ghosts away. But as soon as she had got back home, she had seen ghosts and three times even a Hollow. Thankfully, everytime there had been a Shinigami and the ghosts had been able to travel to Soul Society safely.

The years flew by, until the summer before her fourth year, when something had happened.

_She was sitting in the park, enjoying the cloudless day, which were rare in England, when she again heard that heartwrenching wail. She got up, walking towards the noise, thinking that the Shinigami would be able to defeat the Hollow again. When got there, she froze, for the Hollow had the ghost of a little boy in his hand, taking him to his mouth. Hermione waited patiently, thinking that the Shinigami would get there just in the nick of time. But she had been mistaken. The Hollow devoured the ghost, boy's screams piercing her eardrums. _

_When Hermione finally thought to do something, it was already too late. The boy's screams were cut off. The Hollow chuckled darkly and then did something she couldn't understand. Hermione watched horrified as she heard a ripping sound and saw the sky being split apart, opening like a gigantic mouth, like a black hole. The Hollow jumped up and into it, the hole closing behind him, leaving the sky once again cloudless._

After that time, Hermione had begged her parents to let her go to the Burrow, saying that she was just so excited to see her friends again and she had to go anyway, because the Qudditch World Cup final was being held and Ron's dad had got her a ticket. In truth, she had wanted to be in the Burrow's, where the magic would drive away any of the ghosts, not letting her see the repeat of the horrifying event. Her parents had let her go reluctantly, having missed her after all the time she had been at Hogwarts.

Thankfully, Hermione hadn't seen anything else during her stay at the Burrow and she happily went back to Hogwarts, where she didn't have to worry about 'her' ghosts. She had felt guilty, and when she had heard about the House-elves' enslavement, she had founded her organization SPEW, so she'd be able to at least help someone and absolve the guilt she felt. But she had let up when she had finally understood, that they didn't need help and were very happy serving the wizards.

Hermione had got sucked into the Wizarding World, not seeing 'her' ghosts for a long time, because of being in places that were overflowing with magic. She did see them when she returned home after Sixth year. She had had to wipe out her parents' memories, so the Death Eaters wouldn't torture them for her whereabouts.

When her, Harry and Ron had been on the run, everytime she had got even close to civilization, she had seen that the number of ghosts had increased. Hermione speculated that this was because of Death Eaters' killing left and right senselessly.

Finally, time had come for the final battle. They had only left one Horcrux, Nagini, and then they would be able to kill Voldemort for good. But Harry had died and while all hope hadn't been lost yet, it would be much harder, if at all possible to end Voldemort without their Chosen One, even though Neville had destroyed the last Horcrux.

Maybe, she didn't pass on because she wanted to see Voldemort's demise, or the Wizarding World returning to the wonderful state she had seen for the first time, and without blood prejudice.

Hermione came out of her reverie when she heard Mrs. Weasley's curse hitting Bellatrix and killing her. Voldemort screamed in rage and turned his wand towards Mrs. Weasley, when a Protego shield appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

Hermione screamed in happiness when Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and confronted Voldemort. She was shocked when she found out about the Elder Wand, but it quickly wore off when Harry managed to finish Voldemort with Expeliarmus.

Everyone still alive congratulated him and started rounding up the Death Eaters, who tried to escape. Ron finally got to Harry and they started to look around the Great Hall. Hermione suddenly realized that they probably were looking for her and the happiness died down.

When they finally saw her body laying there lifelessly, the smiles on their faces died. They sprinted to her body, trying to pointlessly shake her and wake her up.

Hermione screamed, trying to make them hear her, see her. But they didn't look at her. They weren't able to see ghosts as she was. Withstanding the emotional pain was so hard. Then she felt physical kind of pain, coming from her chest. She looked down, along the chain coming out of her chest and saw it slowly getting shorter. Hermione remembered, that when the chain disappeared, she would turn into a Hollow. She tried to calm herself, knowing that extreme regret or sorrow would just hurry the process up. After a few moments she calmed down and saw to her relief, that the chain stopped shortening.

Hermione decided to leave Hogwarts for a while, so she didn't have to see her best friends' grief. She floated for a while, away from civilization and from other ghosts. She didn't want to attract a Hollow and become its meal. After two days, Hermione returned to Hogwarts, figuring that at least people would have calmed down.

First place she went to was Great Hall. Thankfully, there were no bodies lying, but there was nobody alive there anyway. She judged by the location of the Sun that it was a bit before dinner, so she decided to wait for people here, lest she stumble into the room the corpses were.

After about half an hour, the survivors came in. Most of them had gone home, to bury their loved ones or just rest after the battle. She hoped that Harry and Ron were still here, and she wasn't disappointed. But the expressions on their faces tugged at her chest, and she quickly calmed herself down. They sat at the end of the table, quiet a distance from others and ate morosely. As soon as they finished eating, the stood up and quietly left. Hermione went after them, wanting to know what they were up to. They went into a classroom on the first floor. She went in after them and her breath got caught in her throat, because she was once again staring down at her lifeless body.

"Do you know how she died?" Harry suddenly asked, not expecting an answer, but got one anyway. "Ginny told me, she was near her at the time. They were battling Bellatrix when Voldemort turned around and fired an Avada Kedavra. She warned 'Mione, but she couldn't dodge in time".

Harry's hands tightened into fists. That bastard was still causing him and his loved ones pain even after death.

"Harry, do you want to tell me what happened in the forest. I mean, you _were_ dead", Ron asked, trying to soften the question but still coming out tactlessly. Harry looked down, silent for a long time, until Ron (and Hermione) thought he wouldn't answer. Then he started explaining how he watched Snape's memories in the pensieve, finding out about his true allegiance and his feelings for Harry's mother. The unexpected Horcrux that was he himself and going into the forest to face death. Dying and talking with Dumbledore at 'King's Cross' and returning alive. Malfoy's mother lying to Voldemort about his death and him vanishing under his Invisibility Cloak after Neville's killing Nagini.

They were silent for a long time, processing the information in shock.

"Come on, Ron, let's go to the lake", Harry said after a while. "What do you need there?" Asked Ron, but still went after the retreating Harry. "I need to return something to someone", He said cryptically.

Ron didn't say anything but had a confused expression on his face. Hermione went after them, curious.

They got onto the school grounds, the evening sun shining pleasantly, new moon already coming out. They went to the lake, where Dumbledore's tomb was located. Harry stood in front of it for a moment, before taking something out of the mokeskin pouch he wore on his neck. Ron and Hermione saw that it was his broken phoenix wand. Harry put it on the tomb, than took out the Elder Wand and aimed it.

"Reparo!" He said and his phoenix wand was fixed with a _snap_, letting out bright sparks. Harry took his wand and with swish opened the White Tomb, trying not to look at his mentor's face. He bent over and put the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's hands, then straightened up, finally looking at his face for a moment and closed the tomb.

Ron looked at him dumbfounded, "Harry, do you really want to just throw _that _wand away like that?" Harry just shook his head and said, "I like my wand better than any other. And, I hope I'll die with a natural death, so the Elder Wand's power will finally be broken".

Hermione looked at him proudly. She knew he was making the right decision. And nobody in their right mind would fight Harry after he had defeated Voldemort.

"It's rather late, isn't it? Let's go to bed, you know we have to wake up early tomorrow, so we can go find Hermione's parents. They should be able to see their daughter one last time before her burial in a week's time." Hermione started, she didn't know when her funeral would be and that they were going to retrieve her parents for it. Warmth blossomed in her chest. Despite knowing that so much needed rebuilding, they were putting her in the first place by going away to look for her parents.

"Yeah, and I think we have to work hard to find them. Knowing Hermione they'll be hidden so well we'll have to turn Australia inside out to find them", Ron joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Harry's mouth quirked up a bit.

They turned around and headed to Hogwarts, ready to go to sleep after a long and draining day. Hermione saddened again, she didn't know what to do. Then she decided to try if she was able to sleep. She floated away to Gryffindor Tower, in the girls' dormitory, where her bed had been. Hermione lay down and cleared her mind from thoughts. She had been doing it since Harry had told her about his Occlumency lessons with Snape. She thought it was a good practice, as nobody would be able to get in her head easily, not to mention it helped her sleep more easily. After two years of practice, she was able to do it effortlessly.

Turned out, ghosts were able to sleep, because the next thing Hermione saw was the sun shining down at her from the window. She got up and went to the Great Hall. It was before the breakfast and she settled down on the chair in front of the table, looking up at the ceiling reflecting the dawn approaching outside. After a while, she got up and floated back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as she got into the Common Room, the door leading to boy's dormitory opened and Harry and Ron tumbled out, clearly disgruntled at having to wake up at such an early time. They got out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and went towards the Kitchens, Hermione floating beside them.

The boys walked in silence. When they got to the painting of the fruit bowl, Harry tickled the pear and a knob appeared out of nowhere. They got in and Harry was instantly tackled by an overenthusiastic elf. "Master Harry came to the Kitchens to see his Kreacher! What can Kreacher do for Master?"

Hermione looked over the elf as he got off Harry. She couldn't believe how neat he looked, with a new white pillowcase. The locket with big S in the middle was hanging on his neck, the chain so long it nearly came down to his legs.

"Kreacher, we would like the usual breakfast that you serve at Hogwarts, please, nothing more", Harry said kindly to the elf. "Yes, Master! Kreacher will get Master and his friend their food right away!" With this the elf vanished and the boys sat at one of the tables.

In a minute said table was overflowing with food. Harry and Ron started eating and finished fairly quickly. Harry thanked Kreacher and they got out and to the school grounds.

Ron asked, "You have the Portkey, right?" Harry nodded and took out an used can of cola. Just in time, as it started glowing blue and they quickly put their fingers on it. Hermione panicked, she didn't know how she would be able to find them after they disappeared. She clutched onto Harry's arm just in time and even though it phased right through it, she still felt that feeling of a something being hooked in her stomach that accompanied the traveling by Portkey. She didn't dare let go until they landed somewhere in a forest.

Hermione recognized it, they were right in the town she situated her parents. "So this is where we are supposed to be?" Ron asked, "Yeah, I know I told the man who made this Portkey to land us just in Potts Point. Come on, this is supposed to be a small town, we should be able to find Monica and Wendell Wilkins and their dentistry pretty quickly".

They walked out of the forest into the town. It was quiet but still a bit lively. They asked the first person they came across the address to the Wilkins Dentistry. The middle-aged woman answered, "Ah, I'm sorry to say, but they moved away about seven months ago." Harry and Ron threw each other glances, and Hermione froze. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of her parents' moving away. She always thought that if she came out of war alive, she'd find them, and if not and the Light Side won at least Harry or Ron would take off the Obliviate Charm.

"Well, then, do you know where they moved away?" Ron asked a bit roughly. The woman frowned at him but still answered, "No, they had lived here for only about two months, they were my neighbours and they hadn't left any contact information to anyone". "Maybe they had mentioned to someone where they were moving in the conversation or something", Harry asked a bit desperately. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything of this nature, but they were acquainted with the owner of the house in front of theirs and they sometime visited each other, so maybe he knows it?"

"Can you give us his address?" Harry asked hopefully. "Yeah, you should just turn left on the first crossroad you come to, and the house is the third one on the right side. He should be done with work and home right now." Harry and Ron thanked her profusely and walked to the house quickly, hoping that the man would be able to give them at least the city of town where Hermione's parents lived.

They third house on the right side had two stores, and was nothing big or fancy. Harry knocked on the wooden door and waited for a while. The door opened and they saw a man in his late-forties, dirty blonde hair quickly graying.

He frowned at them and asked a bit rudely, "What do you want?" Harry took no notice and answered, "We'd like to know if you have any information about where Monica and Wendell Wilkins moved to". The man frowned harder, not getting out of the way to invite them into the house, "What do you want with them?"

Harry bit his lip and said, "Their relative passed away and we would like for them to be at her funeral". He sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where they moved away". "Not even a town or phone number?" The man shook his head and said, "No, we weren't that close, but at least I can tell you that they wouldn't have left Australia, it had been their dream to live here." Harry and Ron both frowned. "In that case, thank you and sorry for wasting your time." The man simply nodded and closed the door.

"So, what the hell are we going to do now?" Ron asked. "We could go to their Ministry…" Harry said unconvincingly. "And they would just give away information like that?" Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "No, but maybe we can go to the Ministry of Magic here and ask them for this information and explain what we need their address for". "And you know where their Ministry of Magic is?" Ron asked. "No, but I can Apparate to Kingsley and ask him".

They went back to the forest there were Portkeyed in and Harry Disapparated. He returned about twenty minutes later. "I know where it is in Sydney, but we have to get there by bus, which will take quite a lot of time". Ron sighed but nodded and they went to ask where they could get on a bus going to Sydney.

They got to the station, but found out that because it was late already, the next bus to Sydney wouldn't be until next morning. Harry asked for the nearest Hotel. When they got there, they asked for two rooms and as soon as they went in they undressed and lay on the bed. Hermione left as soon as she found out their room numbers. She decided to go into the town, to see if she could somehow find where her parents moved to. She got to the house where they had lived in, but there was a new family living in it and she really couldn't ask them if they knew about the previous owners.

Slightly disappointed, because she hadn't been hoping for something anyway, Hermione went to the forest and floated right up the highest branch on a tree. She had always had a fear of heights but it wasn't like she could die again. She sat there until the first rays of sun peeked out from darkness and stars slowly disappeared. She jumped down and got back to the Hotel. They boys were still sleeping so she decided to sit in the reception room to just observe people.

Harry and Ron came down and checked out. The station was quite close, so they walked there and bought bus tickets. After a while, they were comfortably sitting in a bus, Hermione floating right beside them. The boys fell asleep when the bus started and Hermione just looked out of the window.

It got boring after a while and she wished she had a book _and_ could read it. Hermione thought about what she was going to do if whatever was keeping her from moving on would soon be fulfilled, otherwise she would have to transform into that _thing_. Perhaps, if her boys could find her parents and take the charm off, she would be able to pass on.

When they arrived in Sydney, the bus conductor woke Harry and Ron up. They thanked him and got out of the bus.

"So, do you know where exactly are we going?" Ron asked. "Yeah, from what Kingsley told me, it should near here somewhere. It looks like a rundown building with a "Danger, don't cross" sign to Muggles".

After a few minutes, they found the ministry and asked the receptionist where the Department of Muggle Relations was. She directed them to the third floor, the last door on the left side.

The Department of Muggle Relations wasn't quite as spacious as the Auror Department Harry had seen in the British Ministry of Magic.

As soon as they got in, a woman in her early-thirties walked up to them. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked. "Yes, please. We would like if you could give us an address of two Muggles. You see, they are the only family left to our recently deceased friend and we would like if they were on her funeral." Harry replied, trying not to let his grief get the best of him at the mention of his best friend's death. She nodded sympathetically and said. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Could you please write down their names?" She held out a piece of paper and a pen. Harry nodded and leaned down to write.

"Okay. Now, please sit down and rest until I get back to you. I'll try to be as quick as possible". They nodded and sat down on the nearby couch.

"I really hope they can give us the address". Harry nodded, "Yeah, Hermione's parents deserve to know about their daughter, even though they'll be really hurt and probably confused". They sat in silence until she returned. They stood up immediately.

"Their last recorded address was in Potts Point, nine months ago". Harry and Ron's expressions crumpled. "Yes, we were there but their neighbour told us that they moved about seven months ago. Don't you know where they moved to?" Ron asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we only know even this address because they immigrated from England". "Oh, thank you anyway", Harry said politely.

Hermione's heart shattered. She hoped she would be able to see her parents one more time. But they didn't even remember they had a daughter and wouldn't be able to even attend her funeral.

Suddenly she cried out. Hermione looked down and saw that the chain was shortening even more. She immediately tried to calm down but it wasn't so easy. After a few minutes, she finally settled down, but the chain had drastically shortened. It was only about ten feet now.

Harry and Ron had already left. Hermione panicked, she didn't know how to get back to England if she couldn't go with them. She floated quickly out of the Ministry window and saw the boys preparing to Disapparate. She clutched onto Harry's arm and felt that lung-crushing feeling that accompanied this type of Wizarding transport.

Hermione looked around and saw they were in Hogsmeade. The stars were just starting to dim and the sun wasn't even out yet. Harry and Ron sighed and started the long trek to Hogwarts. When they arrived, the sun was lighting the beautiful blue sky and birds were chirping cheerfully. The weather was the complete opposite of Hermione's mood. She didn't want dwell on her parents', she was afraid of the chain eroding even more.

She floated next to Harry and Ron to the Great Hall. It was just in time for breakfast. Harry and Ron glumly sat down at the table and started eating.

"So, what happened?" They heard someone asking. It was Neville, he was sitting beside her. The boys shook their head and Ron explained why they couldn't get Hermione's parents.

Neville nodded then said, "Yeah, that's bad but at least something good happened". Harry looked up and asked, "What?"

"We found Hermione's wand". Hermione perked up, she had missed her wand and hated working with Bellatrix's. "Where?" Harry asked, "I remember that the Snatchers confiscated it". "Bellatrix was using it. Because you guys took her wand, there was nothing she could use, so Bellatrix took her wand from the Snatchers. We placed it where Hermione….'s body is", Neville said and the boys pretended not to notice the pause after her name.

"So, what else have we missed?" Ron asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Nothing much, we have been trying to have Hogwarts rebuilt so it will be ready for September".

The boys nodded, "We'd like to help too", Harry said.

After the breakfast, they all dispersed. Hermione went to the Astronomy Tower to think. Now that there was no hope of her parents' remembering her she couldn't think of anything else that would help her get to that 'Soul Society'. She could go to Muggle World and wait for the Shinigami to perform the Soul Burial, but it was risky because of the Hollows.

She finally decided to wait until her funeral. After that, she would go to the Muggle world and wait for the Shinigami and try to avoid the Hollows.

Days flew by, until it was the day before her funeral. Hermione was with Harry and Ron. They were walking to the classroom on the first floor. She tried not to look at her body.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow, right?" Ron asked. "Yes, the… grave is already dug and everyone knows where to come".

"Do you think she would be happy?" Ron asked after a long stretch of silence. "I don't know, Ron, I honestly don't know. I'm sure she'd be pretty glad that so many people survived and Voldemort is finally dead, but what daughter would be happy that her parents didn't remember her and wouldn't come to her funeral?" Harry said the last part a bit self-loathingly, as if it was his fault they couldn't find the Grangers.

Hermione winced. She had tried not to think of her parents, but had slipped up twice and the grief had made the chain erode even more.

Harry and Ron went out of the room, but Hermione decided to stay. She finally looked at her body, but the wand lying beside it was what took her attention. She held out her hand and tried to pick up the wand, but was bitterly disappointed when it phased right through it.

Hermione remembered something. When they had been at Bill and Fleur's Cottage 'Shell', she had tried to use wandless magic, because she didn't want to be helpless if her wand was taken again. It only worked for really simple first year spells, but maybe, if she could use magic as a ghost, she would exercise and cast some more difficult spells.

She tried to test out her theory. Hermione concentrated really hard on her wand lying beside her body and said loudly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The wand didn't move for a moment, and she was disappointed, but then it rose from the floor for about 6 inches.

Hermione did a little victory dance in her head. What she just did wasn't anything to brag about, but she _was _able to use magic as a ghost, and with a lot of practice, her spells would react faster and more powerfully. And, maybe, if she could have some time before she came across a Hollow, her spells would be able to damage it.

She didn't notice, that her chain shortened quarter of an inch after she used her spell.

Hermione's good mood lasted until the next morning, when she remembered what exactly was going to happen. She got to the classroom only to see her body in a tomb and her wand in her hands. Harry and Ron were there, pointedly not looking at the body.

Harry flicked his wand and the tomb vanished. "I sent it to the cemetery. It's warded against Muggles so no one will question… it suddenly appearing out of nowhere." Harry said, mostly to fill the soul-crushing silence.

"Come on, then, let's go", Ron said and they started their walk to the Hogwarts Gates. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to Apparate on her own, so she grabbed Harry's arm.

Hermione looked around. She recognized the cemetery as the one of the town she lived in. There were no chairs, and a handful of people stood before the freshly dug earth. There were only Weasleys and Luna and Neville. The people she was really close to. Hermione was happy. She didn't want a funeral where people came just because of responsibility.

Harry stood right behind her tomb. "I've known Hermione nearly half my life. She had been the best friend anyone could wish for", He cleared his throat and Hermione knew how hard this was for him, "She always looked out for me, for Ron, so we didn't do anything stupid or something dangerous, even though we sometimes didn't like it. She was always so focused on not breaking the rules, but she would put everything on the line for her loved ones. Hermione was our voice of reason, to remind us not to do something that would have bad repercussions. She always nagged us to study, when we were at Hogwarts, but we told her that we could always copy off her, because she would always be there, wouldn't she?" Harry said in a choked voice and a tear rolled down his face. "But she isn't here now, so we have to collect ourselves and not let her work go down the drain. After all, if not for her, we would be six feet under", _like she is now, _Harry didn't add but everyone heard it. "So, Hermione, thank you for being a wonderful, caring friend. I hope you are happy wherever you are right now".

Harry ended his speech and waited if someone else was going to say something. Nobody moved for a while, so he flicked his wand and the tomb floated down into the earth. With another flick of his wand, the dug out earth beside it rose and filled the hole. The gravestone appeared where the earth had been.

_RIP_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_19 September 1979 – 2 May 1998_

_An Unforgettable Friend And Daughter_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I'm really nervous about this fic. Not only because this is my first crossover, but my first **_**serious**_** multi-chapter**

**Kanojo no Yūrei means 'Her Ghosts'.**

**On another note, if you'd like to be my Beta, you can write it in a review or PM me. I'll always look over the chapter for any mistakes or loopholes, but it's always good to have another pair of eye to at least bounce ideas off. **

**At the moment the story is rated T, but if I get up the courage to write my first ever smut scene it will turn into M. And **_**yes, there will be romance. **_**I **_**can't **_**write a fic without romance ;D**

**I don't really know how fast I'll be able to update. It mostly depends on my muse. **

**Please, review. I'd really, really like the feedback. **

**(And other AN's won't be so monstrously long)**


	2. II

**Chapter 2**

Hermione panted. She had been trying to cast the _Accio _charm for the last twenty minutes, but with no avail. _Just once more, _she promised herself, _then I'll rest_. It had been a week since her funeral. Hermione hadn't tried to go to any of her friends. It was easier this way. And encountering a Shinigami would be more probable if she didn't hang around any of the magical establishments.

Hermione hadn't seen any other ghosts or, thank God, Hollows. She had been trying to hone her wandless magic. So far, she had cast _Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora _and _Petrificus Totalus _(on some hapless rat). It took a lot of her energy, but it made her happy that she still could use magic.

She concentrated really hard on the little rock about eight feet away from her. She held out her hand towards it and cried, "Accio!" The stone zoomed towards her in a slow motion. Hermione took it in her hand and crowed in triumph. But then she gasped. There was an aching sensation coming from her chest. She looked down and screamed. Her chain was eroding.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Sure, she had been happy that the spell worked but it wasn't overwhelming enough feeling that would cause the chain to shorten.

After a moment, the chain stopped. Hermione looked at it and couldn't believe how short it had become. It was barely six feet now. How hadn't she noticed it becoming so short?

She sat down with her back against the wall in the alley she had been practising magic.

What had caused the chain to shorten? It had started eroding when she had finally cast the _Accio _charm successfully. Then a horrible idea came to her. What if the magic that came with her casting spells somehow affected her chain and made it erode?

Hermione stood up like she was electrocuted. She had to test it out. She held out her hand towards the same rock she had been practicing on and cast one of the easier spells. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The rock moved instantly (much faster than the first time she had cast it on her own wand) and levitated in the air. But Hermione was looking at her chain. Sure enough, it shortened for half an inch, but there was no pain anywhere near her chest.

She stumbled in shock and sat down. She couldn't cast spells anymore. Hermione had to last until a Shinigami performed Konso or whatever it was. Casting spells would shorten the time she had before turning into a Hollow.

Hermione decided she would just lay low until she found a Shinigami. She fervently hoped that the Hollows wouldn't find her.

She looked up at the sky. The half moon was already hanging in the dark sky, but the stars were just coming out. Hermione lay down on the cold concrete and watching the emerging stars. She had always liked Astronomy lessons at Hogwarts. The view there from the Astronomy Tower was magnificent. Looking from the alley in a town didn't really compare to it, but Hermione still liked it. She drifted off just as the sky turned black and the stars came out completely.

Hermione woke up to the sun shining down at her. Judging from its location, she deduced it was noon. She had always been an early riser, but casting wandless spells while being a ghost really drained her energy. When she wasn't practising magic, she wandered around the town, searching for a Shinigami and hoping she did

n't encounter a Hollow.

She usually avoided the park where she had seen two Hollows appear, figuring something drew them to there.

A few days after she found out casting magic shortened her chain, she wandered to her house. She had told Harry and Ron to sell it and use the money however they wanted, if she didn't survive the war and they couldn't find her parents. But the house was still empty, no sign of life. The boys probably didn't have time for it yet. Hermione herself hadn't dared to go into it. She could easily just phase through the walls, but the house brought painful memories. And she was afraid the chain would shorten even more.

Then Hermione heard a wail, both horrifying and heartwrenching at the same time. It sounded really close, but she didn't stick around to find out its exact location.

Just as she bolted from where she had been standing, the Hollow turned the corner. Hermione didn't even look behind to see what it looked like. The Hollow chased after her and chuckled wickedly, "No matter where you are, I'll find you! Your great Spiritual Pressure guarantees that!"

Hermione stumbled, but instantly righted herself and continued running. _Damn, what the hell is this Spiritual Pressure? _

But she didn't stay to find out. Staying alive-, well, staying existing was the priority now. It continued chasing her, surprisingly fast for such a great form.

Hermione turned the corner, her mind whirring to figure what the hell that thing was talking about. _It said it like that Spiritual Pressure is coming straight from me and enables it to find me._

She concentrated on the energy she could feel since she had died. For a moment, she couldn't sense anything, but then there was a strange pulsing in her body and then, all at once, she could feel something flowing in her whole body and circling around her, sending some kind of purple energy everywhere.

_So this is what it was talking about, _Hermione thought, awed but scared, _if I always send out great signals like that it could probably find me in another country. _She tried to recall all the energy swirling outside in her body but it was really hard. It was like the purple energy didn't want to be confined just to the shell of her body. Bit by bit, Hermione managed to collect. She was panting hard and her limbs felt like lead, but it was worth hearing the Hollow cursing and trying to find her. Hermione huddled in the dark alley she had turned to and waited for the thing to go away.

After a few terrifying moments, she heard and saw the sky rip, and the Hollow jumped into it, the turbulent black hole closing after the monster.

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief. She couldn't understand why the Hollow had appeared after so many days. She hadn't seen any of them while in Hogwarts or with Harry and Ron. She knew it was because of the magic at the school and the Australian Ministry of Magic. But she had come to her hometown, and there were no Hollows, while she had practicing

wandless magic. And about three days after she had stopped casting spells, a Hollow appeared.

Maybe her using magic had prevented them from coming here? And probably, when she had stopped casting spells, the residual magic still had acted as a ward. But it would have worn off by now.

This revelation left Hermione with two bad choices. She could cast _one _spell everyday, so the magic could ward off the Hollows, or she could have that purple energy, that the monster called Spiritual Pressure, locked up inside her body, not letting it leak out. Hermione preferred the second option, but she couldn't hold the energy inside her body long. It was already uncomfortable, bordering on painful.

So, she got up, held out her hand towards a nearby rock and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The rock moved instantly, hanging about six feet from the ground. Hermione let it levitate for a while and then lowered her hand, putting the rock back on the ground. She watched the chain erode even more and then let the energy coiled inside her body go.

She sighed, the stiffness in her body relaxing. It was only evening, but running and preventing her Spiritual Pressure from leaking out drained her to the extreme. She was out as soon as she lay down on the street floor.

When Hermione woke up the next day, it was already about half past noon. They sky was overcast with angry grey clouds. First thing she did was to concentrate on her Spiritual Pressure. It was the same as yesterday, purple energy swirling around her body. She let it be, confident that the magic would prevent the Hollows from finding her. Hermione decided she would cast the spell in the evening, so there would be no surprises while she was sleeping.

Hermione wandered around the town, observing the people. She spent most of the time in the park, watching the parents taking their children out for picnic and having good time all around. She missed her parents and friends, especially Harry and Ron, but she probably couldn't even imagine what they were going through. They thought their best friend was dead, while she was wandering around her hometown perfectly safe. Well, she couldn't exactly call it 'perfectly safe', considering she was dead and she let out so much energy practically every monster in the hundred miles radius would be after her if not for the magic acting as a barrier.

The next few days she spent her time in the same manner. Then _something_ happened.

The day dawned bright and hot. Hermione did her new morning routine. She checked on her Spiritual Pressure (which was exactly the same as the first time), then started deciding if she should cast a spell now or in the evening. She shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand. The rock started levitating in the air. She made it sail above her head for a while and then dropped it on the ground.

Hermione had decided that if she had to cast the same low-level spells every day, she may as well improve them. So, she now could cast the first year spells nonverbally and without much movement of her hands. Her chain shortened the same length every time, so she figured it wouldn't hurt.

She hadn't even taken the step out of the alley, when she heard that wail that accompanied the Hollows. But this time, she felt it, the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure. It felt disgusting and evil and it was pressing her down, or trying to anyway. Her own Spiritual Pressure lashed out, battling the black energy, trying to crush it. All the same, Hermione heard the Hollow's footfalls, felt the tremors underground and bolted, still concentrating on the Spiritual Pressures. Her own was much, _much _greater than the Hollow's, but she was going on pure instinct, while the monster had probably had years of practice.

Hermione decided to withdraw her Spiritual Pressure back inside her body and hide for a while. It was even harder than the first time, because the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure was bearing down on her body, making her knees tremble, now that it didn't have the opposition of her own Spiritual Pressure anymore. The Hollow crowed in triumph, thinking it had overpowered her, but then roared in frustration, realizing that Hermione had recalled all the energy back in her body and it couldn't find her anymore.

Hermione looked around. She recognized the place instantly, because her house was just around the corner. She turned into the side alley, waiting for the Hollow to go away. It was persistent, still trying to find her and Hermione had to stand there for a while. Then, finally, she heard that unmistakable sound of sky ripping and then closing again and let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding.

She sat down with her back against the alley wall. Hermione couldn't understand why that Hollow had appeared. She would think it was because she had cast the last spell really early so the magic had disappeared, but she used magic a few minutes before the monster appeared. Maybe it was because the Hollow was stronger? Hermione frowned. She had felt its Spiritual Pressure and it was much, much stronger than the Hollow that had appeared earlier.

So, the magic that was used to cast the low level spells didn't prevent the stronger Hollows from coming here? Hermione frowned harder. If that was the case, she had to cast much stronger spells from now on. But, _damn it_, she couldn't afford them. She had to wait for a Shinigami to appear to send her to that Soul Society. But if she was eaten by a Hollow, lasting before a Shinigami appeared wouldn't matter, would it?

Hermione sighed. So, she had to probably cast the spells that were at least fourth year level and up. She had already mastered _Accio_, so she could cast it once a day every day. But if she had to absolutely cast the strong spells, wouldn't it be better if she practised something that could help her survive from the Hollows?

Hermione frowned. She didn't know many spells that could work against them. _Petrificus Totalus _would probably do nothing and she doubted _Stupefy _would be much better. She could try to use _Avada Kedavra_, but it would need strong hate and so much energy, energy she couldn't afford what with her chain shortening. If she used the Killing Curse it would make her chain erode really fast. Plus, she didn't know how it would affect the Hollows, considering they were already _dead_ monsters.

The only spell she could think of that would do something against the Hollows was _Sectumsempra. _Hermione remembered how that Shinigami had split the monster's mask in two and it had dissolved. So, if she aimed the spell at its head, it would hopefully disappear.

But _Sectumsempra _would be awfully hard to cast if she had had so much trouble with _Accio_. Hermione decided she would already start practicsng it. She never knew when another Hollow would like to make her its lunch.

Hermione needed some animal to see if the spell worked. So, if she had to already start casting stronger magic, she would just summon it. She concentrated really hard on the animal and yelled, "Accio rat!" For a moment nothing happened, then she saw a rat zooming towards her. She broke the spell and immediately cast another. "Petrificus Totalus!" The rat froze.

Hermione really hated doing this to the poor thing, but she had to master the spell soon. She was in that alleyway all day, trying to cast the spell. It was already quite dark and she was exhausted. On top of practicing _Sectumsempra_ she had to recast _Petrificus Totalus _a few times when it had worn off. She decided she would try one more time and then call it a night.

She concentrated on the rat, imagining it with numerous wounds on it and losing blood fast. "_Sectumsempra!_" Hermione cried out loudly, with her hand pointing towards the rat. For a moment nothing happened, then the blood seemingly gushed out of its body. The rat was dead, its body in pieces. Hermione felt a sick kind of triumph along with a big dose of guilt. The pain in her chest caught up with her and she looked down.

Hermione nearly screamed. The chain wasn't even two feet now. The _Accio _along with numerous _Petrificus Totalus, _not to mention _Sectumsempra _had seriously shortened it. She probably had just a week left if she had to cast _Accio _every day. She fervently hoped that a Shinigami would be able to find her before that deadline, otherwise she didn't even want to think about being one of those monsters.

She trudged towards the alley she had been sleeping those days. Hermione could have as easily fallen asleep in the alley she had been practising, but she didn't want to be anywhere near the dead rat. She got to her alley and was out before she had even lain down.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it was already quite a bit after noon. There was no cloud in the beautiful blue sky and the sun was shining brightly. She checked on her Spiritual Pressure and cast _Accio_. Then she noticed something. The blue energy kind of shied away from the magic and as soon as the spell broke it surged anew, greater than before. Hermione stood there for a while, sensing it. After a few minutes, the risen energy turned to its normal state.

Interesting. So, that _Spiritual Pressure _didn't like magic. As soon as the spell broke, it would rise, as if wanting to show dominance. Then, after a few minutes, when _it _deemed that the threat had passed, it would return to its normal level.

After the Hollow's attack yesterday, Hermione decided she would wonder on the outskirts of the town, so as to not damage any citizens if a Hollow _did _appear. There wasn't much to do, but the hills and the green, green grass were beautiful and calming to watch.

The next day passed the same way. It wasn't until the day after that the trouble appeared. Hermione had changed her alley, so as to be closer to the outskirts. She had just cast the spell and started walking. She got out of town and her Spiritual Pressure was just calming down.

Then, she heard the horrible sound and looked up. The sky was ripping, but from _the other side, _it seemed. It slowly opened and a huge head appeared, then its equally huge body. Hermione was frozen. The monster stepped its foot on the ground and the tremors caused by it felt like an earthquake. The Hollow was almost completely black, except its mask and white 'legs'. The mask was just as white, with a long beak just like a woodpecker's. There were some kind of spikes all around where the throat on its huge body could have been.

Hermione unfroze and started running in the opposite direction of the town. She didn't want this huge monster anywhere near her home. The Hollow turned toward her and opened its mouth. Some kind of strange red energy was collecting and Hermione decided she didn't want any of that touching her. She increased her pace trying to outrun it sideways.

The energy stopped collecting and the Hollow shot it towards her. Hermione sent another burst of speed towards her legs. Her limbs were screaming at her. The red energy was nearing her, until red was all she could see. Then just as it _almost _touched her she danced out of its reach.

Then there was a huge explosion.

Hermione looked where the red energy had collided with the earth. There was at least a ten foot crater in the ground. Hermione looked up at the Hollow. There was only one thing that could save her. She quickly pointed her hand to the Hollow's mask. She concentrated with all her might on it and imagined the white mask split in two. Hermione yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

In slow motion, a huge crack appeared in the mask and then the mask, along with the body split in two. The Hollow slowly disappeared.

Hermione panted. It had taken huge energy but she had done it. The triumph she now felt only compared to the moment when she had pierced Tom Riddle's cup-horcrux.

The triumph turned into horror when she felt unimaginable pain in her chest. The chain was eroding, and _fast_. Hermione didn't even have time to think when the chain disappeared and the plug in the center of her chest turned into a hole.

Then,

Darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry for not updating for the whole week but seriously, I didn't have any kind of inspiration until yesterday, and still, honestly, I fucking HATE this chapter. It's not flowing correctly ;/**

**Still, I hope you'll like the chapter.**

**Umm, chapter length will be more like this. Mostly 3000-4000 words. The first chapter **_**should **_**have been like that but it got monstrously long and I couldn't find the right place to cut it. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed: xxxNerds-R-usxxx, urs-v, Dis Lexic, peachx89, Uzu the talented Uzumaki, Carol Zoldik. **

**You guys rock, seriously.**

**If anyone is interested in being my beta, review or send me a PM. I need a beta mostly for characterization and to help me make the chapter flow better. **

**Give me some kind of feedback, mostly what I need to work on. And uh, I always read the chapter over for mistakes but some of them slip. So if you find any please write it in a review or in a PM.**


End file.
